quest_of_thressosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lithiel of Yandae
"Say, Mikhael, do you want to be a dragon-wolf?" ~ Lithiel, seconds before disaster Lithiel of Yandae was a young Elven Phoenix Sorceress hailing from the village of Yandae. Exiled for using her ancestral powers to set the village aflame she sought adventure in the wide expanse of Thressos. She was one of the original members of Mirrinin's group, later to be known as The Brotherhood of The Nameless, and contributed in their efforts against Lord Iskaar. Jovial, lively and curious she was often ill-equipped to face the horrors of the Shadows, culminating with her sudden death in the Battle of the Fishing Hamlet. Appearance Lithiel was a 80 (13 human years) years old elven girl, with dark blonde hair, fair skin and burgundy eyes. She was 155 cm tall and weights 40 kg, as by most recent measurements. Her face had the distinct facial Elven tattoos of banishment, similar to the ones of Gladys. She was scrawny and short, but compensated for that with great agility. She primarily wore a dark green cloak, greenish poncho, short trousers and tall boots. She carried a small pouch on her for her travelling needs. Her armament consisted of bow and arrows (which she disposed off halfway through her journey since her magic was more than strong enough), a bone knife made by Hammer in honour of the formation of the (later to be known as) Brotherhood of The Nameless and a crimson magical wand named Tear. Personality and traits Lithiel was cheeky and came off as a know-it-all, but had an easygoing attitude underneath it all. Lithiel was fond of jesting and teasing, as well as being understandable and caring when the need for such acts arrived. She was quite sociable in fact, making friends out of strangers and turning foes into allies. Somewhat smart, her biggest flaw was being naïve and lacking in theoretical knowledge. She was perceived by those around her as both annoying and endearing. Lithiel loved the thrill of adventure and due to her huge ego, she dreamed of becoming a great adventurer, a hero of legend. She wanted to bathe in glory and fame, for she found meaning in her life through the recognition from others. Lithiel wanted the world to love her, for this was a way for her to prove her worth, to herself and the people around her. She feared many things a child her age would fear, such as dark caves and giant insects. But mostly, she feared being alone. Lithiel growed throughout her travels to wish the recognition not of many, but of few. As she started falling in love, she began recognizing the strength of character of her loved one and aspired to prove herself worthy of his trust. Background Lithiel comes from the secluded religious settlement of Yandae, west of the Moonlit Bay, east of the Rotlands. Daughter of a small-time elven adventurer by the name of Gehronn the Daring and an unknown mother. She was delivered to Yandae by a comrade of her father’s to Gehronn’s real wife – Caerthynna, which took her as her own and raised her along their legitimate son Artonis. Later on, she discovered that the source of her unexplainable magical powers is in fact the presence of the genes of the False God Vereni in her bloodline. Lithiel grew in the solitude of the rural village as a somewhat mischievous child. She was scorned by most of the elders due to her rebellious attitude and lack of respect toward them, their traditions and the Four gods themselves. She was however charismatic enough to gather a trusty band of children around her and lead them in her numerous small “adventures”. Her brother was quite attached to his younger sister and accompanied her in most of her deeds, even if reluctantly. Some of the more notable things she did at that time and made her recall her childhood life in the upcoming years were the sneaking in the deepest parts of the ancient temple of Xi, stealing from the village elder’s food supplies during the drought period and of course, the arson of the already mentioned temple. At least two of these three things were somewhat incidental. Speaking of the arson, she realized her queer magical abilities when she became old enough to speak. The bizarre power of fire coursed through her veins, spontaneous and fierce like her. The accidental fire caused by her was her last warning. Thus, she was expelled from the village, gaining the shameful magical tattoos of banishment. Alone and with no direction, she headed for the human lands. She made it to Dustwood, hungry and tired. A passing band of entertainers found her laying in the side of the road near the centre of the city. A good willed dwarf by the name of Grehum Ironbeard took mercy on the girl and took her in. Later, she became a part of the travelling group and aided their business with her acrobatic are arcane talents. Sir Leonis Karz, the owner of the circus, was quite the unfavourable fellow, paying the performers poorly, and treating them without respect. Lithiel found herself in need to steal in order to survive, as did others from the circus. One day, in the suburbs of Plainne, her now usual theft routine turned sour. She had sneaked into the mansion of a wealthy merchant in the hope of finding money and food for herself and Grehum. Unfortunately, the merchant had employed guards, which discovered Lithiel’s deeds. In her panic, she lit the house ablaze, burning some of its inhabitants alive. She was captured the city guards soon after and thrown in the local prison, thus meeting her future companions and beginning her adventure of a lifetime. Later on, she discovered that her sorcerous powers were in fact inherited by the False God Vereeni as she was part of his bloodline. Powers and abilities Lithiel had incredible magical aptitude without having received any actual magical training. She specialized in offensive fire magic which was greatly amplified by her sorcerous powers. She was also quite skilful with bows and swords. Her elven ancestry allowed her to see in the dark, as well as be more capable in blending with nature. Sorcery Her main ability was casting magic. She preferred fire magic, however she was also frequently seen to use thunder and poison magic. Her trademark attacks where a giant ball of fire and a small chromatic orb that radiated with different elemental magic. Vereeni's blood also allowed her to meddle with magic is unseen ways. She was able to cast spells without speaking or gesturing and amplify the power of spells. She also could, at will, engulf herself in a mantle of scorching fires that extended her magical abilities even more. Magical items Lithiel was quite fond of collecting magical trinkets of any kind. She was the person with the most enchanted objects at her disposal. The wand Tear was a powerful magical buffer that she won in the tournament the Nameless Brotherhood participated in back in Greenflow. That wand would become her most treasured possession throughout her journey. She had a magical ring that could detect and dispel magic that it came in contact with. It was given to her by a jewel merchant as an exchange for some jewellery. Another ring she had allowed her to fuse temporarily with wooded object and stay undetected in them for a period of time. It was made from an Abyssal crystal that the party found in the remains of the Lignopendent the party defeated in Hillgrove. She had a pair of magical gloves that allowed her to climb any surfaces with the agility of a spider, named Sticky Fingers by Senecius. They were stolen from a magical item merchant. Performance skills Living in a circus for some years, Lithiel had the opportunity to improve her talents in performing an acrobatics, making her a charismatic entertainer as well as agile combatant. Category:Characters